A solar cell module to convert light energy into electrical energy through photoelectric conversion effect has been extensively used as a device to obtain non-pollution energy contributing to the conservation of global environment.
As the photoelectric conversion effect of a solar cell is improved, a great number of solar cell systems having a solar cell module are installed even for home use.
In order to output power generated from the solar cell module including solar cells that generate power from the light of the sun to the outside, conductors acting as positive and negative electrodes are provided in the solar cell module, and terminals of the conductors, which serve as connectors connected to a cable of outputting current to the outside, are withdrawn out of a photovoltaic module.
However, in a case of a solar cell module having a typical structure, reliability of the solar cell module is frequently degraded due to penetration of moisture into a periphery of the solar cell module.